


Adventures with the Knights

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: I love these nerds, I really wanna see more of the Knights in the next movie, I'm not sure yet, More with the Knights, They would be so awesome, This may get more violent later, like come on, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably an endless story pieced together by little adventures of the Knights of Ren</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Blew The Place To Hell?

The base was exploding, tearing apart and they were being chased by Resistance soldiers who wouldn’t give up. Not that they were running, they were just told to return to the Finalizer alive, which meant there was no time to fight right now. And suddenly there was a trench in front of them.  
“Hell. Jump!”  
A no shit was muttered by Jaren as he made for the jump but he was the shortest of the Knights, meaning he was not jumping as far and Cero, the tallest, barely made the jump. Jaren had started shouting curses as his feet brushed the ledge and Cero quickly reached back and caught his wrist before yanking the smaller Knight up.  
“Try to keep up small stuff”  
Jaren would have shot Cero for that but they were back to running again.

Meanwhile Dilier was basically being dragged down the hall by Vlase, he had wanted to stay and finish his work on his test subject but Vlase had told him it was time to go and since he wasn’t moving she decided to help him with that.   
“Come on, Vlase, just a few more minutes”  
“A few more minutes and we’d be dead you moof-milker”  
“Excuse me!?”  
Vlase rolled her eyes before shifting to put Dilier over her shoulder because he was struggling now, which was funny enough since she was only an inch taller than him. But he didn’t fight her hold, mostly because he could hear her turn on one of her electro staffs and he knew without a doubt she would hit him with it. 

And finally Nero was cutting down soldiers with his swords while Zassha was taking her time to kind of panic because this was insane.  
“Are you even sure you can fix that thing?”  
“I’ve seen the engineer fix an engine enough times”  
Zassha let out an exasperated sigh because that didn’t mean he could do it, but a moment later Akrakail closed the ship and moved to get inside because if they could just get it working they could get out of here in one piece.   
Nero turned as a soldier was making a move at him before a gun was fired and the soldier dropped. Jaren standing in the doorway with his rifle, slowly lowering it because as always he hit his mark dead on. Cero let out an almost exasperated sigh as he moved towards the ship.  
“You sure this will get us out of here Fly Boy?”  
Akrakail turned to look at him with a half annoyed smile because he hated when they would call him that. Sure he was a good pilot but he did not like being referred to as a hot shot.  
“Not that we can leave without Dilier and Vlase anyway.... Right?”  
“Depends if they make it or not”

Not a moment later Cero yelped as he felt a jolt of electricity run through his body before he was falling to the ground with a thud, because all the others decided to let Vlase whack him with her staff.  
“Leave us behind and I’ll live just to kick your ass”  
“Good to see you made it”  
He barely muttered the words as his body recovered from the shock, but as always there was a grin ever present on his face.   
“Okay, everyone hold on”  
They didn’t even question what Akrakail said before the ship was shakily taking off and then they were going so fast that Zassha wasn’t sure that their resident pilot could keep control but he managed to. And soon enough they were out of the base and heading to leave the planet and get back.


	2. Assassinations Aren't Always Clean

They were asked to assassinate a man, three of them were on the job, and they were asked to only kill him, no one else. Vlase was still trying to figure out why but she wasn't about to question what Kylo had asked of them. Cero was peeking out over the crowd of people, he could see the almost palace like building they would have to infiltrate. But that was going to be hard with all these people around.  
"We need a distraction"  
Vlase's comment of off handed and she didn't expect anyone to hear, not that Cero heard anything around them at the moment but Jaren picked it up quickly and he nudged his taller friend who pulled off his helmet. His red hair was naturally a mess but almost looked worse after wearing his helmet for so long.  
"She says we need a distraction. A non violent one"  
"I never said that"  
Her tone was rather offended sounding, like she didn't like that he assumed she wanted a non violent distraction.  
"He's right though... And I have an idea"  
"I feel like I should really hate those words"  
Cero smirked at Jaren's comment before moving to get through the crowd so they could be closer to the building. If they needed a non violent distraction, Cero knew he could pull it off, plus he had always been more the massacre type rather than assassination.  
"Jaren, you go ahead with the job, Vlase and I will keep the guards and people busy"  
Jaren just stared before nodding his head and turning to back off to hide in the shadows of a nearby building. Cero motioned and Vlase reluctantly took her helmet off, her black hair was a little messy and she quickly fixed that issue before turning to Cero. She had never been present for one of his distractions but she has been quite curious about it.  
It didn't take long for the two to catch the attention of the crowd, though the large group of people were confused until Vlase started dancing and Cero was singing. Vlase was extremely graceful and able to move with such fluid motions it was hard not to watch, while Cero's voice must have been made for singing because it was soft and smooth where it needed to be and rough where it was called for.  
Jaren let out a half snicker at this performance before he was turning to head off quickly, slipping into the palace when the guards moved to see what was going on. Jaren wasn't force sensitive like the other two, which meant he was working on instinct and his great sense of hearing. Knowing when the guards were moving and to where.  
He counted their steps before he would make a move. Not being allowed to kill anyone but their target was hard and Jaren felt it a bit unnecessary. Also he could have shot the man from somewhere else, he never missed a shot but what they had learned from the streets said that wouldn't be possible. The man knew there was a hit out on him and thus was prepared for it.  
Jaren froze at the sound of talking before he was quickly turning to climb up one of the support pillars, with the assistance of another pillar of course, before he was sitting in the sleek and beautiful design of the archway. It was dark enough that he wouldn't be seen which he was thankful for. But how did he miss these two, he was careful.  
He shook it off before he waited until they were a few feet away and then he slid down and made a quick exit around the corner, he was at the man's room but he faltered for a second because he could hear a child in there.  
"Daddy, when can I go play again"  
The guards weren't stationed outside the room so they were probably inside. He knew the size and shape of the room thanks to building plans they had gotten a hold of. He took a deep breath before the door was opening.  
The guard turned to aim his weapon but he was taking an elbow to the face before the other was getting punched in the chest and then kneed in the face. The second went down before Jaren turned back to the first and slammed his head against the wall. Before turning to lock the door. He pulled out his rifle and took aim at the boy first.  
"Do anything and I'll shoot him first"  
The boy whimpered and the father sighed a little before slowly raising his hands as if to say he wasn't going to do anything at all. The groaning of the guards relaxed Jaren because it meant he didn't kill them. He could never be sure anymore because sometimes he could hold back killing when he had to fist fight but sometimes he couldn't. He turned the gun on the father after a moment and the boy sounded like he was going to start crying.  
"Son, don't watch alright, it's okay. The guards are always here to take care of the monsters alright"  
"Monster is a relative term"  
"You came in here and pointed a gun at my son and you are threatening to kill me"  
"But only you will die"  
The words were cold as the ice that would soon cover the lake outside. But there was truth in them that made the father frown because how could that be. He had heard stories of these Knights and none were good. Jaren steadied his breathing as he got ready to pull the trigger but suddenly there was a tug on his cloak and he looked down to find the boy was there.  
"Please mister, my daddy didn't do anything wrong"  
Jaren made that mistake, he kept his attention on the boy and suddenly the gun was being knocked aside and the man was tackling him. The boy screamed and Jaren was quickly fighting against him, this was not how it was supposed to go.  
The man managed to tear the helmet off him and the moment he did Jaren hit their heads together which stunned them both before the man grabbed the gun that had been dropped when Jaren had been taken by surprise. He moved to aim it at the Knight who was quickly moving. But the child.  
The boy was running to his father and the door was being broken open, the boy shouted and the father turned, the man must have never held a gun before because he was still in the midst of pulling the trigger. Jaren didn't realize it at first but he was screaming the word no as he watched the scene play out, his hands reaching for his helmet in the same moment.  
The gun fired, hitting the child right in the chest, the father looked stunned and that was all Jaren needed and more. A moment of pause and a fire raging at the fact that a child was killed. The helmet was back on and he pulled out his knife before slitting the man's throat and grabbing his gun to get going.  
"Guys, we have one casualty"  
He said this as he climbed out the window of the very, very, tall building and the guards broke into the room as he got out onto the ledge and carefully moved to get to where the lake was.  
"What happened?"  
Cero sounded pissed, which he had every right to be, they weren't supposed to kill anyone else, but then it wasn't him who did it.  
"The man shot his own son"  
He could hear Cero sigh before he and Vlase were breaking from the crowd, which caused a lot of shouts because what the hell, but the two had to get back to the ship.  
"We'll come get you"  
"Meet you at the end of the city, I'm going for a swim"  
"You kriffing idiot what are you doing?"  
There was no answer as Jaren leapt off the building and dove right into the lake that he barely made it to, well barely made it to a part deep enough not to kill him. He was stunned for a moment before he was swimming for the surface to get out of there.  
Cero looked at Vlase before they were putting on their helmets and using their trackers to find him because Jaren always did the craziest shit. They couldn't even believe he was still alive at this point.  
But sure enough as they got to the edge of town he was there, shivering and soaked. Cero stalked over before whacking him over the head and then grabbing his arm to pull him back to the ship so they could leave. Their pilot was waiting patient as ever and didn't even dare to ask as they could see how pissed Cero was, how annoyed Vlase was and the fact that Jaren looked much like a wet dog at this point.  
When they got back to the Finalizer Cero and Vlase were moving to talk to Kylo about the mission while Jaren was moving to head to the office for the technicians. Most of them darted out of his way to let him get where he was going until he approached a blonde haired light blue eyed technician who seemed to be getting ready for work.  
“Kieran”  
The 5 foot 3 young man looked up, quite literally, to see what he was needed for.  
“Ah Jaren, what's up?”  
He was moving to pick up his things to head out and Jaren went quiet and just moved to follow him which was weird because usually Jaren would just tell him and leave especially when he was going to work. As all the people there knew better than to keep Kieran distracted from his work and as well as interrupting him while he worked.  
Kieran set his things down when he got to where he was going and started to work on one of the consoles that Kylo had recently broken.  
“Alright, something's really bothering you, what is it?”  
Jaren sighed a little as he sat down kind of just watching him work for a moment before actually speaking.  
“I was responsible for a child’s death”  
Kieran stopped and turned to look Jaren in slight shock because he knew, one of the only ones to know, what it meant to Jaren to see a child die. He slowly put down what he was using to sit down next to Jaren.  
“Responsible?”  
Jaren sighed a little before he was telling him exactly what happened, every detail he could recall and Kieran nodded a little before moving to get up once he was finished.  
“I don’t see the problem.”  
Wrong choice of words probably, as Kieran jumped to the side to avoid Jaren who jumped up quite quickly and almost had a hold of him. And Kieran was really glad that the console was now between them.  
“You Don’t See A Problem?”  
“What I mean is, I don’t see how it was your fault. The only thing you did that could be construed as wrong was listening to the child, which given who you are was always going to happen.”  
Jaren’s shoulders seemed to relax a little which made Kieran relax before he was moving away from the console, he really didn’t want it more broken than it already was.  
“Look, whatever happened was the effect of a paranoid man who didn’t even know how to protect himself. Now I do have to get back to work”  
Jaren gained a curious look because he knew that meant Kieran had nothing more he felt he could or should say and was therefore done with human interaction. When the Knight didn’t leave Kieran waved him off and when he still didn’t move Kieran turned to face him.  
“Do I have to whack you over the head? I have work to do here, since you’re all powerful boss there doesn’t have a single shred of control of his anger and therefore has to tear up every console on the ship, which I then have to repair”  
He let his annoyance and anger drip through the words and Jaren smirked because there was that temperamental and tiny, yet fierce, technician. Jaren turned to leave with the most mocking half bow and Kieran darted towards the door he left from, ready to shout curses at him but as soon as he got to the door the Knight was out of sight.  
“Idiot”  
Kieran muttered this before moving to go back to work. While Jaren seemed to be back to his usual self which meant the other officers and troopers on the ship were avoiding him about as best they could because he seemed to enjoy watching everything that happened here and that somewhat freaked them out.


	3. Teammates Aren't Always Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cero and Zassha are not on good terms. Some little bits of backstory for my red headed Knight. And a plus of Cero and his cute little Colonel Sam.

Cero was sitting cross legged on the console, for once he was quiet as Zassha complained about him to him. But Cero wasn't listening at all, Zassha, unlike most of the Knights, forgot that Cero doesn't often hear what people say. She still had her helmet on thus he couldn't read her lips like he did for most people, because he was listening to music, like he usually did, so loud all other sounds were drowned out. In fact it was impressive he wasn't deaf already.   
Zassha only realized he wasn't listening when she noticed the slight shift in his posture when the song changed, and then he couldn't help but very subtly moving his head to the music.   
Cero realized she was pissed because she was standing up quickly and pulling off her helmet with a scream of his name. Cero was quick to roll backwards off the console, springing himself up slightly to land on his feet before knives were being thrown.   
The poor staff were quick to hide themselves as Cero pulled out his staff to hit the knives back because he was not in the mood to be stabbed for something that wasn't his fault. He would take a stabbing if he did something but he didn't do anything.   
The others had come running when they heard Zassha scream Cero's name, half because they wanted to see what he had done and half because they knew they were going to have to stop Zassha if they wanted both of them to live.   
"It. Is not. My fault. You forgot."   
He was dodging to hitting knives back as he said this, starting to wonder how many she carried on her. However the words only seemed to make her more angry, she did not like when the blame was thrown on her, even if it was her fault. She threw two knives, one right after the other and far apart. One low and one high.   
Cero moved to block the low one before he knew the high one was coming, the knife cut the side of his neck slightly and Vlase ran out to grab the other girl before she could throw another and Cero stumbled back slightly, his hand quickly going to his neck to assess the damage. Which lucky for him wasn't too bad.   
"Dude, she almost killed me"   
He was moving to take off his helmet as he said this, pulling the collar of his shirt down enough that Nero, who was walking over to him, could tell whether or not he would need a medic to stitch it up.   
"You're surprised about that?"  
"Well no, and yes"   
Nero scoffed a little at that answer before he was shaking his head and turning Cero to go down to the medics.  
"It needs stitches, so don't take your hand off it"   
Cero, because he's an asshole, removed his hand and placed a bloody handprint on Nero's helmet before covering the wound again and hurrying off before the other knight could get angry at him. Nero just stared at him as he ran off because he was starting to wonder how he was still alive when all he did was stupid stuff like this. 

What Nero didn’t know was that Cero was thick-headed enough that he was the only person Snoke couldn’t get into the head off. Ever since Cero was first brought into the Knights, he was sent to see Snoke just as all the others were. But when Snoke tried to see into his mind, Cero flinched back before acting on his instincts and immediately pushed him back. Even at a young age Cero had grown adept in turning a force-user’s mind tricks back on them. Meaning when he pushed Snoke back, he took a look at the Supreme Leader’s mind. Snoke would have had him killed on the spot but Cero had a connection to his mind after that, he knew when Snoke was going to do something, so when Snoke decided to try and get rid of him Cero pushed the thought to the still rather open Kylo.   
Kylo was quick to argue on his behalf, letting Snoke know that if he taught Cero how to fight a Jedi then Cero would have all the skills he needed to kill them, without them even knowing he was coming. Which was enough for Snoke to let it slide for now, however he did keep away from trying to get in Cero’s head after that.   
After that any time that Kylo needed to be apart from everyone, even Snoke, which was usually after a nightmare. He would ask Cero to meditate with him because when Cero focused he could hide himself and when Kylo amplified that power through the force it would hide them both and it was in those moments that Kylo felt like he could relax for once.

It didn’t take long for the medics to stitch Cero up, mostly because they didn’t want him there any longer than needed. Which was fair enough because Cero didn't want to be there either, so instead he took to wandering around. Avoiding anywhere Zassha might be for now. Which placed him around the officers quarters which was fine with him, he figured he ought to check on a friend anyway.   
Colonel Sam Hansol was running down the hall with papers in hand, looking a little panicked which caught Cero’s attention right away. And not only because he actually saw the panic but because he could feel it. He had decided to keep a special eye on this one because of his tendency to have panic attacks, and Cero found Sam a nice companion and wanted to keep him around.   
So he turned and followed after dark haired young man who quickly looked back because he heard the second set of footsteps behind him.   
“Oh hey Cero”  
“You look in a rush, where to?”  
Sam slowed his pace a little to let himself calm down a bit but at the same time he couldn’t slow down too much because if he did he was going to be late and that would be a bad thing at this point.   
“Well the General wanted these documents a little while ago and I just got them and he’s probably not going to be too happy about it.”  
Cero frowned at this because that was probably true, Hux was never fond of being kept waiting, all the Knights knew this. Which was mostly because they knew that Kylo would keep him waiting just to make him mad.   
So Cero nudged Sam along to let him know it was fine to go back to basically running which he quickly did and the taller Knight easily kept up with him. And sure enough when they got there Hux was not in the mood to have been kept waiting.   
“I wanted these several hours ago”  
“I-I’m sorry I-”  
“I distracted him”  
Hux and Sam both looked at Cero who looked rather serious about the claim, which Sam knew wasn’t true but he didn’t have to courage to speak up at this moment as Hux glared at the Knight and took the papers from Sam before basically kicking the two out.   
“He looked like he might have wanted to punch me. But then again everyone usually wants to punch me”  
Sam nodded as he looked back up at Cero and just now took notice of the fact that the Knight wasn’t wearing his helmet.  
“Uh hey, where’s your helmet?”  
“Oh I must have left it in the infirmary”  
Sam was a little shocked by the answer and not just the answer itself but the fact that the Knight seemed so calm and casual about it. Like getting injured wasn’t a bad or concerning thing for him, which granted it probably wasn’t but it made Sam rather worried. Which Cero was quick to pick up on and he quickly looked down at him.  
“It was only a little cut, Zassha got kind of upset and threw her knives at me. Cut me across the neck but it’s fine now”  
Sam didn’t seem convinced that it was fine so Cero sighed a little and moved over to sit down so he could let his friend look at it himself, which he did.   
“You’re sure this is fine?”  
“Just so long as I don’t scratch at it or get cut in that exact spot again”  
Sam nodded a little as he carefully wrapped it back up and backed up a little though Cero was doing that smile, the one he didn’t do often, the genuine smile. He liked that there was someone who was legitimately concerned about him when they really didn’t have to be.   
“You should probably get back to work before you end up late again”  
Sam smiled back before moving to leave, he knew when Cero was asking for space, and that was it. But of course he ran back in time to give Cero a quick kiss before he was out of there faster than before and Cero just grinned really widely as he watched him run off.


End file.
